<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gap by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479484">Gap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus'>PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Late Night Talk, M/M, No Beta, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At one moment Shosei can be the cutest thing ever, yet in the next one he can change into a seductive dancer. Sometimes that can be too much to handle for Ruki, especially if they want to keep their relationship a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How had he the audacity to do that?, Ruki wondered. One moment Shosei was a sweet little boy full of sunshine and the next moment he did something like that.<br/>Actually Ruki was glad that he hadn’t seen it the moment it happened or he would have straight up walked to Shosei and ripped his shirt completely while kissing him senseless. He would have deserved that. <br/>However, as an idol something like that was unacceptable, so it was for the better that Ruki had seen the other’s ‘Young’ performance while checking the reactions on the internet. At least he was not alone with his reaction. Half of the fandom seemed to be fallen for Shosei.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, in that moment Shosei left freshly showered the bathroom. “Sukai’s not back with the pizza?”<br/>The Shosei now had nothing from that devil on the stage. Now he was back to the cute little golden retriever puppy that makes everyone want to hug him. <br/>“Are you that hungry? There was food at the event.”<br/>“But Sukai said it’s the best pizza in Osaka. I want to try it.” He said down on the older one’s bed while drying his hair with a towel. “Oh you are checking the videos from tonight? Can I see them, too?”<br/>“Sure. Maybe you can explain me this then.” Still being a bit salty about not being able to see that in person, Ruki nearly shoved his phone into the younger one’s face. </p><p>The clip was only a few seconds long but even Shosei kept starring at it. “That was really me?”<br/>“Unless you have an evil twin, yes, that’s you.”<br/>“Oh my god. I did it!” His grin in this moment was brighter than the sun. <br/>“You did what? Killed half of the fandom? You know we need those people. Someone needs to buy our single.”<br/>“Did I? Oh.” <br/>It was hard to believe that the same person who looked like the seduction in person during the performance was sitting next to Ruki and questing his ability to do so. “I don’t know about the foreign fans, but speaking from their emojis and from what I see from the Japanese part, you were pretty successful in seducing people with that performance.”<br/>“Wow. People think I’m sexy.”<br/>“I told you so before.”<br/>“You don’t count.”<br/>“Why? I’m your boyfriend. Of course I count.”<br/>“No as my boyfriend it is your job to think so. That’s why you don’t count.”<br/>“Pff.” The older singer wondered when Shosei had started to like teasing him. The other way around was much funnier.</p><p>“Is grumpy cat Ruki back?” <br/>“Don’t call me a cat.” Cats were the animals Ruki liked the least and it was already weird enough to shoot a CM with everybody fawning about a orange boring cat who did nothing but sit around, yet somehow the other members agreed that Ruki doesn’t like cats cause he is one himself; one of the biggest insults in his life. <br/>“But you are one right now.”<br/>“Shut up.” Before his boyfriend could continue the nonsense, Ruki decided to kiss him. Yet before the make out session could even start properly, they heard Sukai returning. As fast as they could they returned to ‘just friends’. </p><p>“Here you go. If you don’t like this pizza, we can’t be friends anymore.”, he said while giving one to Shosei. <br/>“That’s mean.” <br/>Even through Ruki originally did not want to eat Pizza, getting his mood ruined twice that evening make him steal one of his secret boyfriend’s slices. <br/>“I thought you were not hungry?”<br/>“I’m not hungry. I just want to know what’s so great about that pizza.” At least he had to admit that the pizza was good. </p><p>Having had his first performance as a JO1 member, had pumped so much adrenaline into his body that it became another night that Ruki was not sleep. That Sukai was also in the room made it impossible to do the things with his now peacefully sleeping boyfriend he would have loved to do so he just sat in his bed and continued to browse through SNS.<br/>At least their performance seemed to be successful. The fans were still gushing about every snippet they found which made him look forward to the upcoming fanmeetings. Finally, their dream would come true. <br/>“Go to sleep.” He heard a sleepy voice next to him.<br/>“I can’t.”<br/>“You have to. We have the final practise tomorrow.” <br/>There was some rustling and before Ruki could say anything his boyfriend climbed into his bed.</p><p>“Shosei, what if Sukai wakes up?”<br/>“He has a deep sleep and I’m staying just until you sleep.” The other one’s voice made Ruki doubt that. He sounded too sleepy (and too adorable). <br/>“You won’t.”<br/>“I will. So now tell me why you can’t sleep today.” Shosei moved closer so that he could put his head on the older one’s chest.<br/>One of the reason why Ruki had fallen for Shosei was that he was one of the few people who weren’t annoyed by his talking. He even encouraged it. First, it was just to distract him from his own anxiety, yet at some point it shifted to true concern about his life. </p><p>“Hm… I had my first performance as JO1 member today and during that performance my boyfriend seduced half of the country which I saw only afterwards.” Ruki said while caressing his boyfriends hair which was as soft as the fur of a golden retriever.<br/>“Your boyfriend seems to be mean.”<br/>“He is. That’s why I have to keep him a secret from the others.”<br/>He heard this boyfriend laughing. “Then thanks for sharing this secret with me.” To show his thankfulness, Shosei kissed him on the cheek.<br/>“He is also dangerous. He keeps doing cute things, so that I keep falling for him.”<br/>“How mean.”</p><p>Eventually Ruki felt asleep that night and when he woke up the next morning, Shosei was in his own bed and Sukai also was still asleep. Turning to the side he kept watching his boyfriend sleeping and as much as he would have loved to hug him in that moment with Sukai in the same room it was impossible.<br/>Even through the whole group bonded more and more day by day, Ruki and Shosei had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Relationships as idols, especially between idols, were not accepted and they did not want to risk anything as their dreams finally became true. <br/>Especially for Shosei he had agreed to this. The younger one had went through so much before making it into the group and his smile was something Ruki wanted to protect at all costs. </p><p>__________<br/>“Where are Shosei and Ruki? It’s unlike Shosei to miss breakfast.”, wondered Sho when everyone gathered to eat something before their departure to Yokohama. <br/>“Probably continuing where I disturbed them last night. Seriously guys, let them have two bed room next time or someone else has to share with them. I nearly walked into them making out last night.” Sukai had nearly dropped the pizzas when he had walked into them. However, he had suspected something before. Those two were just too lovey-Dovey to be ‘just friends’.<br/>“So they still think, we don’t know?”, asked Keigo.<br/>“If they don’t want to tell us, let them take their time.”, said Sho like a true leader.<br/>“But they are so obvious.”, added Shion. “Especially Ruki, who fawns about everything Shosei does.”<br/>“I think Shosei is more obvious. He always gets that sparkling in his eyes when he looks at Ruki.”, said Junki.<br/>“You guys all knew it before? Why did no one warn me?” Even though Sukai had a suspection, he did not believe it until he saw it with his own eyes.<br/>“We thought you knew it, too.”, uttered Syoya with a shrug.<br/>“Thanks guys…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the 2nd promised OS tonight! The prompt was “secret dating” and thanks to the recordings of the LV event, this OS was born.<br/>It does exist in my 101 series universe yet it’s more like part 4. Part 3 will be Ren’s perspective to the previous events yet I still need to write that one haha<br/>I hope you enjoyed it &amp; please leave your thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>